


Would you believe me if I told you?

by keerathehedgehog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerathehedgehog/pseuds/keerathehedgehog
Summary: "There's only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you're sitting right in front of it and you're not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I'm taking, so whatever I don't care how intimidatingly attractive you are I'm sitting down at your table to plug my shit in." AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot involving Kuroo from Haikyuu!! so please go easy on me. I hope you'll enjoy this anyway!

A bell chimed above you as you opened the door of the coffee shop, entering not much later. You were pleasantly greeted by the sweet and familiar smell of coffee as it wafted through the entire coffee shop, relaxing your extremely on edge nerves with every intake of breath.

A disaster, that’s what your morning had been. You overslept, skipped breakfast in your panicked hurry to get ready and leave on time, missed your train and forgot some very important papers for your morning lecture at the university. Your computer, currently running out of batteries while being inside your bag, was something you desperately needed to finish an essay on time. With no time left to go home and charge it or make the essay before your next class in the afternoon, you had entered the coffee shop in hopes of relaxing and finding a way to charge your pc.

Placing your order and kindly smiling back at the young male behind the counter, you scan the shop as you wait for your coffee to be made. The coffee shop was just a five minute walk away from your university and rather well-known for serving extremely good coffee, so it was a surprise that there weren’t all that many people currently seated inside the shop. There’s only a couple of people chattering to one another in a low volume, only serving to increase the feeling of peace you got from the whole place. The busy reality seemed to be shut out by the glass windows and the cozy looking seats, accompanied by the fresh smell of coffee.

“Here’s your order.” You turned your attention away from your surroundings and searched through your pockets for your wallet, thankfully finding it not much later as you at least seemed to be as smart as not to forget to bring along your money. You pay for your coffee, tell the guy to keep the change and turn to scan the shop with keen eyes, searching for a plug to use. As if your day hadn’t been bad enough yet, someone else was sitting right in front of the _only plug in the entire shop_ , not even making use of it! Instead of debating whether it would be a wise choice to sit in front of a ~~attractive~~ complete stranger, your legs had already started moving towards them.

With steaming hot cup of coffee in your right hand and bag slung over your left shoulder, you reached the guy’s table and, damn, this dude looked even better up close! Sitting down on the opposite side of the small table, his attention finally shifts from the mess of papers laying in front of him to you right when you put down your coffee. Sharp brown eyes, though looking somewhat taken aback, met your own and you quickly averted your gaze, rumbling through your bag in order not to look at the attractive male in front of you.

A severe case of bed head, his black locks somewhat being able to defy gravity, and a black tight fitting shirt and red jersey that suit him extremely well made you curse your decision of sitting down in front of such a distraction, even when all you wanted to do was use the plug next to you and finish that damn essay.

Reaching inside your bag and grabbing a hold of your computer, you pull it out and place it down on the table in front of you, trying to ignore the way in which the stranger seems to observe you. Well, whatever. You don’t care how intimidatingly attractive he is, you just sat down at his table to plug your shit in, nothing more and nothing less. Besides, it would be a miracle if the dude in front of you is still single, though it would still be impossible as he is so far out of your league!

Finally you plug in your pc and almost cry out in relief when the dark screen lit up and the familiar lock screen appears before you. _Maybe now you’d finally be able to finish your essay in peace!_

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone look so happy after plugging in their computer.” _Or not._ His voice had a teasing tone to it, causing your attention to be taken away from typing in your password and instead falling onto the male currently smirking at you.

“I’ll have you know that I didn’t come sit here for small chat, I just need that plug over there.” He placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt at your reply.

“Ouch, and here I was thinking that someone as lovely as you wanted to strike up a conversation with me. Anyway, the name’s Tetsurō Kuroo, though I’m more interested in knowing yours.” You rolled your eyes at his way of trying to flirt, though you couldn’t help the small hue or red from appearing on your cheeks as you told him your name and finally finished typing your password.

“Are you from around here?” Once again, Kuroo tried to start another conversation with you.

“I go to the university close by, what about you? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” It couldn’t hurt to converse a bit more with him, after all what do you have to lose?

“I had planned to meet up with some high school friends of mine, but seems like they’re running late.” Vaguely you could hear him mumble and curse about some damn owl as he looked at his phone laying on the table and you actually laughed at the very peculiar personality of the male in front of you. This time it was his turn to blush as he heard your wonderful laugh and smile.

“Anyway, what’s up with all the fuss about your computer?” Your smile quickly turned into a frown as you recalled having to do your assessments.

“My battery was as good as dead and I really need to finish this assessment before my next class in the afternoon, so I thought I’d have a good chance at being able to charge my pc and relax a bit in this coffee shop.” You grabbed a hold of your coffee and carefully took a sip of the hot beverage, enjoying the slightly bitter taste it left inside your mouth.

“My, aren’t you a diligent one.”

“Is better than being such a smooth talker. Do you always bother women like this, or am I just special?” Kuroo could clearly see the corners of your mouth turn upwards as you smiled lightly, showing him that you were just playfully teasing him.

“Would you believe me when I told you it’s just you?”

“Nope.”

“Haha, I thought so.” The atmosphere surrounding you and him had finally become considerable more comfortable and it felt as if you were talking to an old friend instead of a complete stranger you had met just five minutes ago.

“Are you also studying at a university or do you work already?”

“Still studying at a university in Tokyo.” Your eyes widened after his reply. Tokyo was about an hour away from where you were right now and to know he came all the way here just to meet with his old friends was definitely a surprise.

“Never took you for someone who’d travel so far just to see their friends…” It wasn’t until after you said it that you noticed how rude you might’ve sounded, but before you could reply, he chuckled and already answered.

“Normally I wouldn’t have, but my friend was so relentlessly annoying that I had no choice but to agree. Though I don’t mind it as much anymore since I got to know someone like you, (y/n).” You wondered if he was being genuine or trying to flirt again.

“You sure do flirt a lot. I bet your girlfriend wouldn’t like that.” There. You said it. If he was in a relationship it would be better for you not to talk too much anymore as the longer you talked the more interested you were in him. You weren’t about to fall for someone who already has another, so you could only think of this to find out if he was single or not.

“If I had a girlfriend then I’m sure she wouldn’t like it, but I currently don’t have one.” Kuroo studied your expression going from confusion to disbelief.

“No way, someone like you doesn’t have a girlfriend?! Guess things aren’t looking good for people like me if someone as hot as you is still single.” Kuroo couldn’t help but frown as you talked badly about yourself. Even as a joke, he couldn’t believe you would say such things about yourself.

“Don’t talk like that, (y/n). You’re one of the most beautifully and lovely woman I’ve met, so don’t say such things about yourself.” You didn’t reply and just took another sip of your cooled down coffee, eyes focusing back on your computer screen as you finally started your essay. Silence befell the both of you as you tried to focus back on your essay, while he debated about what to say now. There was clearly some sort of reason why you thought so lowly about yourself, yet you didn’t show any signs as to what could’ve caused it.

“You got any hobbies?” To his surprise, you were the one that initiated the conversation instead of the other way around. A grin crept onto his face as he knew you were finally more interested in him and as he started talking about volleyball.

Half an hour seemed like a mere five minutes as you talked to Kuroo and got to know more about him. You learned how his biggest passion is volleyball, his star sign was Scorpio, his roommate was his neighbor and childhood friend, that he likes going to the sea during summer and so much more. In return, he got to know you as well. How you usually struggle to finish essays on time, that you like to spend your free days of lazily sleeping on the couch or watching a movie and so many more things.

Your coffee had long since been finished and the battery of your computer was completely full when a loud voice interrupted the small talk between you and Kuroo.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Looking up at the newcomer, you couldn’t help but notice his rather unique appearance. Gold eyes and spike white-grey hair with black streaks, styled in a way which reminded you of a horned owl and a broad smile on his face as he greeted Kuroo.

“I apologize for being so late, Kuroo.” This time the voice was calm, which was in stark contrast to how the other newcomer had announced his arrival. Another male, one with messy black hair and blue eyes, appeared into your view, wearing a slightly exasperated expression aimed at the energetic male standing next to him. You recognized both of them, having seen them once or twice around the university, but never actually spoke to them before.

“What took you both so long? I’ve been waiting here for almost an hour already!” Kuroo complained and you quickly checked what time it was. With a gasp you realized it was almost time for your class to start. Of course, Kuroo noticed your distressed state almost immediately, seemingly having formed some sort of new sense picking up your moods, and turned towards you with a frown, but before he could voice his questions, you were one step ahead of him.

“It seems like I need to go, otherwise I’ll be late for class. It was nice meeting you, Kuroo. I really did enjoy your company.” With that, you unplugged your computer and put it back inside your bag, essay having been finished a while ago already. Standing up from your seat and politely excusing yourself, you leave the shop. Hearing the bell chime as you open the door again just to close it behind you, you can’t help but feel disappointed settling inside you. It’s not as if you had expected anything out of your meeting with Kuroo, so why did you feel so horrible about just leaving like that? Well, it’s not as if you’ll ever see him again and yet, that thought was the one that hurt just a tad bit more than the others.

\--------------------------------------------

“Dude, she’s hot. Why aren’t you going after her?” Bokuto questioned as he sat down on the opposite side of Kuroo, Akaashi following suit.

“I can’t just go after her, can I? Besides, she lives around here and I’m from Tokyo. We all know long distance relationships don’t work out.” Kuroo could tune out Bokuto’s protests, but Akaashi’s protests were a completely different problem all in itself.

“Bokuto’s right. I don’t think we’ve seen you talk to a woman while looking so happy for quite some time. She’s actually quite the popular woman on our university, so I wouldn’t be surprised if someone decides to try and charm her themselves.” It left Kuroo wondering why he felt so agitated after hearing that last bit.

“Bro, just go after her already!” With that, Kuroo made up his mind and stood up from his seat, ignoring the encouragements Bokuto threw his way as he left the coffee shop. The streets were bustling with life as he looked around for a sign of you. To his relief, and surprise, he saw you cross the street not too far away and quickly made his way there. Avoiding bumping into people and keeping his eyes on you as he wouldn’t risk losing you out of sight. As he finally neared you, he called out for you.

“(y/n)!”

\--------------------------------------------

Crossing the street, you make your way towards your university, only to stop dead in your tracks after hearing a very familiar voice calling out your name. Turning around, your eyes widen in surprise when you see Kuroo quickly closing the distance between you two. You heart feels like it could break free from your chest anytime now with how fast its beating as you anticipate what he has to say.

“Your phone number…” Kuroo doesn’t make eye contact with you, preferring to look at the side instead of you and for a moment, you’re confused as you try to progress what he just said.

“… What?”

“Give me your phone number.” Kuroo said, his voice clearer this time as he finally looked into your eyes. You smiled and chuckled at Kuroo’s peculiar personality.

“You could’ve just asked me that before I left. You really shouldn’t have chased after me for such a thing, you idiot.”

“But that wouldn’t be excited, would it?” Kuroo smirked and you rolled your eyes in response before exchanging phone numbers with that idiot in front of you. With that done, you wanted to resume your way towards the university, but Kuroo stopped you by grabbing your wrist and pulling you closer to him. Your chest pressed against his and a blush spread across your cheeks with this public display of affection as you tried to hide your face with your hands. Gently, Kuroo pulled your hands away and tilted your head up to place a quick kiss on your lips before letting you go.

“W-Wha-?”

“I’m the only one who can kiss you from now on, so make sure to stay away from other guys.”

“You have a weird way of asking people out...” You commented with a smile plastered on your reddened face.

“Would you believe me if I told you I do it just for you?” You chuckled, Kuroo was indeed very peculiar but you don’t mind all that much. After all, that peculiar man had fallen for you just as much as you had for him in the short span of time you spend together.


End file.
